


Her Majesty's Will

by LadyVisenya



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Either way kaliques the real winner here, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalique shows up a few weeks later like they're best friends. Jupiter can't help but feel worried, and it's probably for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Majesty's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Kalique didn't play Jupiter, but she did use her to play her brothers. Titus screwed himself over and well with Balem dead, Kalique gets everything.

Jupiter had thought to herself later on earth that her killing Balem would probably end any blossoming friendship she'd had with Kalique. 

Oh boy was she wrong. 

Kalique herself shows up in an opulent space ship behind Saturn to "catch up with you Jupiter, we barely had anytime together." 

Jupiter adds in disbelief, "when you kidnapped me you mean." 

Kalique laughs it off like its a joke and moves on. She isn't quite sure what to make of this. Shouldn't Kalique be mad that she killed her brother.  There's a thousand and one questions she wants to ask but doesn't even know where to start. 

Jupiter settles on, "what are you doing here?"

"I want us to be friends Jupiter." Her smile seems honest enough, but then so did Titus'. She then adds as an after thought, "and you need to get your affairs in order." 

She's offering help. It's not unwanted. Kalique gives her time to consult with Caine. 

Neither of them trusts her. But they trust each other. And Jupiter knows how to get around now, space boots and all. They can get out of here and call for her guard if needed. 

Jupiter wants to believe Kalique really just wants to help. It would be a nice change of pace. So they zoom off into space again to deal with the space whatever government. 

She's not looking forward to any of the process, but maybe they'll get space advocate bob again. He did bribe for her. It's touching really. Jupiter makes a note to ask Caine later if robots can have feelings. It's probably a stupid question with a stupid answer, but she still wants to know. 

Caine doesn't leave her side as Kalique explains that there's paperwork that can be done to grant her planet some kind of territory status. It's supposed to help her get the earth eventually absorbed into rest of the universe once they develop more or something like that. Honestly, Jupiter just wants to sleep and Kalique doesn't seem to be able to speak in anything but a cheerful tone. 

Later once they're alone, Caine rubs her shoulders and tells her, "she still sees you as her mother your majesty." 

Jupiter sighs. Even she noticed that. It was awkward and in Kalique's example she ignored it. She doesn't want to be seen as the ghost of some woman long since dead. She's Jupiter Jones. 

"But she's trying not to," Jupiter wonders aloud. 

"Well she's probably realized by now that you aren't really her mother," Caine replies. It's nice to hear those words aloud. She's not just some copy. 

"Of course not. Now how do I get space advocate bob again?" 

She doesn't know how or who manages to track down and obtain space advocate bob, but they do and she swears he looks happy to see her. Jupiter wonders if other people have a preferred space advocate. 

Kalique is able to help the whole process go by faster, getting all her papers sorted, filing the correct mountains of paperwork. It's bob who does the heavy lifting. The perks of being an entitled, Kalique tells her, are not having to bother with the insignificant matters like waiting in line. 

She agrees, words laced with heavy sarcasm. It's probably not the smartest thing to say to someone who might or might not want you dead, but the slight smirk on Caine's face is worth it. 

Kalique changes the subject, with a strained smile and asks about breaking the news to her family. It's meant to be a  an insult, she's sure if it. So she responds by saying that they haven't tried to murder her yet. Then remembers to add that she hasn't broken the news just yet. 

Jupiter just has no clue where to start. She's going to tell them. But the timing never seems to be right for "I own the earth. Oh and there's a whole space community you don't know about." So she hasn't gotten around to it. 

This proves to be the best thing to say as Kalique goes off into planning all of this for her, letting Jupiter just tune her out. Kalique is acting like the girls that bake cookies for everyone on the first day of school in an effort to make friends, but everyone just talks to get a cookie. It's a little sad. But Jupiter is just so done with the Abrasax family that she doesn't even care. 

Kalique runs hot and cold during the whole process. She'll do things that are helpful, but then say the most terrible things. Not even Caine can get a read in her. 

Jupiter finally had enough of this little dance of nice gestures and subtle insults. 

"What do you want Kalique!" 

She looks surprised on getting called out, even a little ashamed, and she should. 

"I don't know," she replies after a pause,  "I don't know what to do with you." 

Caine growls and Jupiter has to put a hand on his chest to keep him from going up to Kalique. 

"What's that even supposed to mean!" 

Kalique pauses again. She never looks away from Jupiter, observing her as she thinks. 

"I guess I just don't understand you," Kalique seems downright embarrassed at this point, finally looking away. "And I do want to get to know you. Maybe we could even be friends." She looks back at her, with a slight smile. "I've never had a true friend before." 

Jupiter doesn't even know what to do with that. It just proves her point that all the Abrasax siblings need serious counseling for whatever went wrong in their childhood. She needed to have a serious talk with Seraphi Abrasax. 

"Well maybe I don't want to be your friend," she finally replies. 

The trip back to earth is much more somber. Jupiter spends most of it with Caine, learning more essential information that every child of their worlds knew. She had made sure to get more reading materials on Orous. Jupiter had long since exhausted Stinger's stash of sheaves. 

It's nice to lay in bed with her angel werewolf boyfriend who called her "tour majesty." Now there's a though she never thought she'd have. It was all still crazy to her. 

She finally points out the elephant in the room. "Do you think she's being genuine," Jupiter asks Caine. She knows the answer to her question, but she also values his opinion. 

He seems to have been waiting for her to ask that question. "Yes."  

"Good boy," Jupiter replies. 

Caine just rolls his eyes at her. 

 

It isn't until they're departing for earth that Jupiter turns to Kalique and tells her, "thanks and I'd like to try to be friends." It's true, but there's also that whole keep your enemies close thing. Not that Jupiter is already thinking of that but it's good to be prepared and all. 

When Kalique beams at her, she knows she's made the right call. History is actually holding your breathe in suspense as the shoe drops, Jupiter thinks. 

She nods awkwardly as she gets into the small space ship or transport ship or what does it really matter.  

Once they're back on earth Caine tells her, "you did good." 

"You forgot the your majesty," is all Jupiter says. 

Caine rolls his eyes. He might act annoyed but she knew he wasn't. Jupiter was still sorely disappointed that he didn't have a tail, imagine all the things she could get up to. 

She decides to consult with Stinger, just to make sure everything's in order and she didn't get played. Jupiter is so tired of being taken advantage of for being out of the loop. Stupid aliens. 

"Well the paperworks right, but," Jupiter winces as Stinger continues, "by being the only other entitled present, and since you don't have a will, ascension law states that Kalique would get the earth." 

Jupiter throws her hands up and groans. 

"Don't worry your majesty," Stinger tells her, "all this can be avoided by simply filing a will." 

She does just that, leaving it all to her family. Jupiter then calls Kalique and calls her out on her shit again. 

The bitch doesn't even look ashamed she just says, "can't blame a girl for trying," then terminates the call. 

Jupiter wonders how she's even surprised. 


End file.
